Be My Valentine!
by Nightshift Daybreak
Summary: Cid finds a certain something on his bed and sets out to figure out who left it there. Warning: Love will definitely ensue. Valenwind slash for Valentine's Day!Better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

My first time writing a story EVER!! Don't expect it to be too awesome. This was originally meant to be ready for Valentine's day but I underestimated how long it would take to write. Not a one-shot. I would just love it if I could get reviews/feedback. Valenwind for Valentine's Day! Warnings: Slash (Don't like, don't read). This story is meant to take place aboard the Highwind. Hopefully Enjoy! NsDb

In no way do I own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and concepts of Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix. I do however, own the story.

Be My Valentine: Ch 1: The Procured Package

Cid Highwind felt like he had been punched in the gut and emitted breathless chocking sounds as he stared at the small object he had recently discovered lying on his bed.

Maybe if he stared at it long enough, it would either disappear or give him some explanation as to what the _hell_ it was doing in his room. After a minute of wide-eyed, open-mouthed staring he was forced to turn his attention to the smell of burning carpet from where his cigarette had dropped from his mouth and laid forgotten.

He swore and stamped out the burning stub; then slowly made his way to the bed to pick up the foreign object, turning it over in his hands. On the back written very simply were the words: '_To Cid_. _I love you! Be Mine, From Your Valentine._ The handwriting was almost mechanical, straight without a single letter out of place. This at least proved its presence in his room couldn't be accident nor coincidence.

But there was no name.

He ran a gloved hand through his pale, blonde hair in frustration and resisted the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. Damn, maybe his mind was starting to go in his old age and he was just hallucinating. There didn't seem to be any other possible explanation to the question:

'_Who the $#! left me a heart-shaped box of chocolates on Valentine's Day?'_

It was a frilly heart-shaped box of chocolates. Red and carefully strewn with lace and ribbon fashioned by meticulous, caring hands.

_**Unknown**_ meticulous, caring hands.

In a seemingly uncharacteristic show of gentleness, Cid carefully unwound the ribbon that held the box together with nimble fingers rather than tearing or cutting it off. The decorating may have been a bit girly but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

**Chocolate be** **damned**! What he really wanted from the box was more clues as to who had left the gift in his quarters. It was rare that anyone would take such care in something(_anything_)that was meant for him, unless of course it was Shera. But she didn't count.

When the silken red ribbon had been removed and placed gently to the side, Cid lifted the cover of the box. There were those typical Valentine's Day chocolates he had expected but nothing else. No clues, no notes, nothing.

Suddenly determined, Cid silently absolved to find out the identity of the sender and their intentions.

End First Chapter

How was it? I know it was short but I'm definitely going to write more. If it didn't completely suck anyway. I'm always open to ideas. Grammar/Story problems? Questions? Concerns? Visit the reviewers page please. All help and ideas are taken into careful consideration and greatly appreciated. No Flaming!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter yay!!!! I wrote almost all day. I think I may be over my nervousness and it's all thanks to your wonderful reviews. Thanks so much!! Hope you like it!!!

Be My Valentine: Chapter 2: Early bird

Plopping down on his bed with a heavy sigh Cid decided that now was as good a time as any to get started. He could do this. He could do #$!-ing _anything_. He was Cid Highwind; one of the greatest mechanic/engineer/pilots to ever live. (AN: Quite an ego he's got there) He might as well try the part of a detective. How hard could it be?

…

…

_Son of a $%#ing $%# *&#% %$#^% __**bitch**__!!!!!_

Cid Highwind … had nothing. _How the hell is a box of chocolate more complicated than a $#%ing airship?_ He had looked the box over several times. Besides there not being a name, there were no other marks to give away the identity of the sender. The handwriting written was neat and straight with no quirks he could identify.

The son of a bitch had taken a lot of care to make sure they weren't identified. Then suddenly, a proverbial light bulb had turned on above Cid's head. He had an idea. A wonderfully, devious idea. An idea that just had to work.

It was dark outside now.

Cid put the box on the dresser closest to his bed and picked up his alarm clock, a device rarely used by the captain but it would definitely come in handy for his plan. He pressed a few buttons and with the red ribbon twirled around his arm, he lay down to sleep. He really hoped this _**mother#$%er**_ was worth what he was doing. It was an unprecedented and unheard of thing for him to do.

Cid Highwind was going to get up early tomorrow.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-THUMP!!!**_

Those were the sounds emitted from the dark confines of the captain's quarters aboard the Highwind. Cid swore repeatedly as he pulled his gloved fist from the off button on the (_stupid, dumb, mother$%#-ing_) alarm clock. Cid Highwind had set his alarm clock to the most unworldly hour of the morning (5:30AM) to enlist help for his plans.

He dressed quickly in all black clothing and wore soft shoes so he wouldn't make any noise walking around. Forgoing his goggles and cigarettes, he sprayed himself lightly with a cologne he hadn't used for at least a year, clipped a mini flashlight to his pants and left. He made sure to carry the box of chocolates with him.

He was off to see the only person he knew would be up this early in the morning.

* * *

Nanaki had gotten up at his usual time this morning. At five in the morning, with no one awake, the Highwind was oddly pleasant. He enjoyed the quiet hum of the large engine that kept the airship running and watching the passing sky from the window.

In about an hour or two, Vincent would usually come and join him to revel in the silence of the early morning. He woke up like this every morning because he knew in maybe three to four hours, it would all go straight to hell. Everyone would be awake and the pleasant atmosphere would shatter almost instantly. Especially when Yuffie was up.

Mentally sighing, Nanaki curled up in a spot on the Command Deck with a clear view of the sky to wait for Vincent and maybe get some meditating done.

_Pssst! Pssst!! Pssssst!!!_

Nanaki ears perked and he raised his head at the small noise. Sniffing the air quickly, he picked up an almost sweet smell that he was not familiar with. Rising to his paws, alert, he crouched in a defensive position and narrowed his eyes to search for the origin of the noise in the almost darkness.

* * *

Cid Highwind had set off a bit nervously at first. What was he going to say? Would they ask questions? How was he going to reply to questions he didn't have the answer to himself? Putting these thoughts out of his head, he crept his way to the bedroom of one Red XIII.

_**$%#it!!!!!**_ He wasn't there! Red wasn't in his room. What now? Where did he go? Cid Highwind almost _almost_ considered giving up. But he didn't. He _couldn't_. For some reason, finding the sender of the package he'd found meant something to him. Something big. He decided to continue his search. Maybe Red XIII couldn't sleep and wandered off on the ship somewhere.

Something (AN: that would be me) was telling him to check the Command Deck first.

And off he went a little more confidently than he had before. Maybe it was the Mission Impossible (_Whatever that is_) tune playing over in head as he crept silently through the halls of his baby.

Finally, he came to the entrance of the Command Deck and paused for a brief moment to admire his ship. It was beautiful. He felt his eyes swell with manly tears at the sight of it. From the various stations to the large, red ball of fur in the corner.

Double take. _Well I'll be damned._ Concealing himself further, Cid called to Red XIII in a low hissing sound.

_Psst! Pssst!! Psssst!!!_

He saw Red stand and crouch defensively suddenly alert with his claws extended, but he didn't move. _Damn, guess I'll have to come out from hiding._

He unclipped his mini flashlight from its place on his belt loop and switched it on. Stepping out into the open, he decided it was best to say something before Red XIII leapt at him first.

"Red, it's just me, Cid." He said keeping his voice low. "I need to ask you something." There straight to the point. He needed to be quick and silent about this; he didn't want anyone waking up from the noise.

Red quickly calmed upon seeing a familiar face but couldn't help being disappointed to see that it wasn't Vincent but instead one of the loudest members of AVALANCHE. Silence broken. Oh well. Maybe Cid would go away if he answered his question.

"Good Morning Cid, sorry about that. You kind of scared me there." he greeted. "You said you had a question for me?"

Cid keeping his eyes to the floor, scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and blushed lightly.

"Yeah, well you see…"

* * *

Second Chapter End!!! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I've never really enoyed writing before. I'm so happy!! Will update soon!! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter up!!! I'm really getting addicted to writing. Thanks to everyone for all reviews. Even those who don't review, there a big 'Thank You!' for reading!

* * *

Be My Valentine: Chapter 3: Enter the Ninja

Nanaki blinked. Once. Twice. "That's your request?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Cid's face turned a shade redder. "Please don't ask any questions."

"It's a rather unconventional thing to ask of me, but, I'll do it." _Whatever gets you out of here faster._

Cid Highwind had asked Nanaki… to sniff a box of chocolates. At his consenting reply, Cid looked visibly relieved. He just wanted to see if Red could sniff out the sender of the package he had found on his bed just yesterday. The package that had been the cause of most of his grief and embarrassment in the few short hours he had owned it.

Nanaki really didn't understand why he was doing this. But Cid had looked so embarrassed about his request and a bit desperate. His curiosity was piqued, but he had promised not to ask any questions. It was just a box of chocolates, what was he expected to smell? He lowered his head to the box held under his nose and took a few whiffs.

Well, he smelled Cid, and chocolate, and cardboard, and… oh. Now Nanaki had a better understanding of the situation, but he wasn't sure Cid had the same thoughts. _**But…**_

"I smell chocolate, cardboard, and… you."

"That's it?"

"That it."

"Oh… OK, thanks Red. See ya later. Please don't mention this to anyone." He watched as Cid turned and left most likely heading to his room. Nanaki felt a little bad about what he did as he watched the captain go, _**but…**_

It really wasn't his place to tell.

Cid had half a mind to throw the stupid box of chocolates, but he didn't. Instead he placed it carefully in the same spot it had occupied on his dresser just half an hour ago and climbed back into bed without changing.

He was now officially disappointed.

He had really hoped Red XIII would be able to sniff out the mysterious candy giver, but he hadn't found anything useful. Maybe he had waited too long.

After all, he didn't know exactly how long the box had sat in his room before he had arrived yesterday. Maybe the trail was already cold. But _**goddammit**_, he wasn't about to give up. He was Cid Highwind. He would just have to think of a new idea. Cid closed his eyes and went back to sleep for a good few hours, dreaming of the triumph of catching faceless and nameless candy box senders.

Cid Highwind was now officially back at square one.

The good old _**mother$%#ing**_drawing board.

* * *

After Cid had left, Nanaki went back to his previous spot before the interruption and curled up waiting for Vincent. He had shown up half an hour later.

Even though he found himself surrounded by the serenity of the early morning and good company, Nanaki found himself unable to enjoy it completely. The encounter he had with Cid earlier had interested him. And the box he held, the smell, the lying he had done, how could he **not** say something? But what if he was wrong?

He didn't want to upset his friend. Maybe he just had to word this particular conversation carefully. He played his unspoken words over in his head for another half an hour before working up the courage.

"Vincent," he said, breaking the calm silence. Vincent replied with a soft grunt, never one for unnecessary talking during their mornings together.

"This morning, earlier before your arrival, the captain asked me to sniff a box of chocolates."

"Why?" Vincent asked softly. He sat up a bit straighter. An unconscious sign of his interest.

"Don't know. I didn't ask. I didn't really tell him this but, the weird thing about it was…,"he paused for a bit of dramatic effect. "…it sort of smelled like you."

"Oh… I-I'm still tired, I'm going back to bed." Vincent stood, shrugging his shoulders to conceal more of his face with his cloak. "Thank you, Nanaki." He said this piece in almost a whisper before leaving the Command Deck with a swish of his cloak, making a hasty retreat.

As he watched him go, Nanaki indulged in a mental chuckle. He wondered what that cryptic 'Thank you' was about but put it at the back of his mind. For now he could enjoy his victory.

After all, he hadn't ever seen Vincent Valentine _**blush **_before_.__

* * *

_

Yuffie Kisaragi had gotten up earlier than usual this morning to go puke her brains out in the bathroom and she couldn't get back to sleep. After she washed the rancid taste of stomach acid from her mouth, she tiptoed silently from the bathroom to go have a little early morning fun.

Materia hunting!!!

She usually did this sort of thing during the day when everyone was awake. There was more of a challenge that way. Right now she was just bored, stealing from sleeping people was **boooooring**. Maybe she could just go through their belongings and take whatever piqued her interest as she went along. Hee hee hee hee!!!

These were the thoughts of one Yuffie Kisaragi as she stalked the halls going towards the old man's room. She would hit there first, since he was such a meanie face and the indirect cause of her sleeping problem. He made the ship, the ship made Yuffie sick, so that meant he was making her sick. Cid would be lucky if he woke up with all his furniture tomorrow.

But what she did not expect was the sound of a softly closing door and footsteps heading her way. Quickly rounding the corner to blend into the shadows, Yuffie held her breath and watched curiously as Cid Highwind dressed in all black made his way past her unknowingly, carrying a red box of chocolates.

What the hell was the old man doing up? He's usually one of the last ones up. Now thoroughly amused and curious, Yuffie counted slowly to fifteen in her head and then followed behind the unknowing pilot. At least now she had something to do._

* * *

_

Maybe an hour later, Vincent walked past her hiding place heading towards his own room away from the Command Deck.

Yuffie had heard **everything!!!!**

This had the potential to be sooooo romantic. Yuffie gleefully rubbed her hands together as her devious mind formed all types of plans. Maybe Nanaki could help out. She knew the fire-creature (AN:I don't really know what Red is) had to be forming ideas of his own. Yes she finally had something to free her from boredom, she thought as she stepped out from her hiding place.

She would make sure Vincent and Cid would fall in **love._

* * *

_**

Chapter 3 End!! I'm having more and more fun writing these everyday. The ideas flow like water! Please review. Anyone having trouble following the timeline? I know I maybe jumping around a bit. Just ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter 4 up! I love the reviews. I think I slowed down my writing style a bit. I'll try to write more descriptively in the future. But I think the updating may slow now that school's back in session. So don't expect me to update the same way was I've been doing so far. First day back and I've gotten a mountain of homework already.

~NsBd

* * *

**Be My Valentine:Chapter 4:Long Trips**

"Are you sure Yuffie?" asked the uncertain voice of Red XIII.

"Of course I am." Yuffie replied confidently. "Think about it, Red! They would be so happy together! Don't you want Vincent to be happy?"

* * *

Yuffie had appeared before Nanaki almost immediately after Vincent had left, jumping up and down excitedly and talking at an incoherently fast pace with the occasional squeal in between what he could only assume were words. However, being on the receiving end of this behavior so many times already, he could make out a bit of her gibberish.

Apparently she had heard _everything_. Something about getting them together. Wait a minute.

"What?" he had to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"We have to get them together Red! We owe it to them as their friends!"

"We? Why we? We can't do that!" Yuffie wasn't even their friend. To them, she was like a parasite on a good day. Now another person knew about this whole situation. Vincent would not be happy about this. Nanaki knowing about this was something completely different than Yuffie knowing. Who knows what could happen. Poor Vincent, poor Cid, poor him!!

Yuffie could see her friend was panicking and smacked him soundly on the head and smiled wickedly. "If we don't do this together, I handle it my own way."

Well, there was nothing Nanaki could do now. The alternative could (_would_)cause too much damage. Yuffie running free could turn a simple problem into Apocalypse; destroying everything in her path. The world could end.

If he agreed, then maybe he could at least keep her in check somehow. That decided it. With a defeated sigh, he lowered his head. He really didn't want to see the smug smile he was sure would appear on Yuffie's face.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"I thought you might say that. So here's what we're gonna do." She had smiled and then proceeded to tell him her long list of ideas. Silently, Nanaki begged for Vincent's forgiveness.

Lives were at stake.

* * *

A few hours ago, Cid Highwind had gotten up feeling much better than he had after his meeting with Red XIII a few hours earlier. He had changed from the darker attire he had worn earlier his regular outfit. Super spy detective by night, pilot by day. Once again, he would attempt to find the mysterious chocolate sender. Nanaki couldn't sniff him out, so he'd just try plan B.

What the #$%_** was**_ Plan B anyway?

Today he could just observe. Yeah. It was starting to sound better and better the more he thought about it. At least in his head anyway. Today he would watch and observe the behavior of his teammates. Take note of any suspicious behavior and then? Then interrogations! Just like in the movies!

With those thoughts in mind, Cid Highwind pulled on his boots and left the room. As he closed his door and stepped out into the hallway, his jacket sleeve shifted and exposed the silken red ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

* * *

At least that's what he thought. His plan had gone to hell some ten minutes after leaving his room for the most ridiculous, embarrassing, _**goddamn**_ reason.

When it had happened, he was walking into the Command Deck ready to start giving orders and commence his plan. Walking in, he had tripped over something big and decidedly heavy. Pain exploded from his ankle. Cid let out a gasp as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable follow-up pain of face meeting floor.

That's when it happened.

He didn't feel that pain. Instead, he felt strong arms make their way around him and hold him loosely to something warm and solid. His eyelids fluttered open and surprised sky blue eyes met crimson and stayed there locked. It was as if the whole world had disappeared. No, the world had been remade. He liked this world, but he loved this feeling. What _**was**_ this feeling?

But the whole world had fallen away as quickly as it came; shattered around him. Vincent had turned away from him. But he didn't let go. Someone was yelling. Cloud. But Cid couldn't really be bothered with that. He still in a sort of mourning for that lost connection.

His mind was starting to work again as he remembered the compromising position he and Vincent had ended up in.

The position they were _**still**_ in.

"Umm, Vincent." he felt like kicking himself for what he was about to do. "You can let go now."

He hadn't said anything in reply, but Vincent let his arms loosen their grip on Cid and fall from their comfortable position to let Cid stand on his own. He was careful not to put any weight on his throbbing ankle as his mind raced and filled with questions. But only one stuck out and resonated through his mind taking precedence over all others.

_**What the hell was that?**_

"Cid," What now? Cloud again? "Let me cast Cure on your ankle."

He shrugged him off, muttering that he was fine and not to waste the Cure on something small like that. Limping, he started to make his way to the Captain's station. But something stopped him. A voice, deep and louder than he could ever remember hearing it, sounded through the Deck.

"NO!!!" A single word had turned quite a few heads. Several pairs of eyes whirled in their sockets to rest their surprised and questioning gaze on the source.

Vincent Valentine.

Looking at the floor and shrugging so that his collar and hair covered his face, Vincent spoke again.

"I-I mean, you shouldn't walk on that ankle. It looks swollen; I can treat it without Cure. I can help you to your room."

Still in a bit of a daze, Cid nodded his consent and let Vincent wrap his arm around him, leaning into his warm, solid body. An odd sense of safety spread throughout Cid, letting him know he was in no danger of falling again as he let his mind wander.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi had a plan.

Red XIII had worried a bit and had pleaded with her in many attempts to forgo this particular plan. Yuffie had brushed him off and threatened once again the destruction of the world via Yuffie. The plan was full proof anyway. She had gone over and explained it using several colorful drawings featuring chibi versions of AVALANCHE.

**Step one: Steal Cloud's huge ass Buster Sword.**

**Step two: Use it to destroy Cid's room irreparably, thus forcing him to room with Vincent.**

**Step three: Love will ensue.**

Yuffie had clearly spent more time drawing and coloring than she had spent actually planning. Nanaki hadn't even agreed with the plan before she raced around the ship to find Cloud with him on her tail. Who knew what damage Yuffie could cause wielding Cloud's sword.

Finding Cloud on the Command Deck, Yuffie immediately raced towards him and asked for the use of his sword.

"What do you need it for?" Cloud wasn't even considering giving his sword to Yuffie of all people. He'd rather have Sephiroth wield it first. With his willing consent.

Yuffie then replied that she couldn't give him an answer to his question. That she just needed it for "Super top secret awesome ninja stuff", to use her words. Anyway, the answer was still no. Telling her as much, Cloud watched as Yuffie pouted and stalked away. Cloud turned back to his previous task and let out an _omphh_ as he was tackled to the ground from behind.

Yuffie. How had she gotten behind him so quickly? Starting to stand, out his peripheral vision, Cloud could see Yuffie trying to pick up his sword. Though in vain, it was obviously much too heavy for her.

Walking over to her, he picked up the blade of his sword, being careful not to cut himself, and tugged. He was met with resistance. Yuffie was not letting go of the handle. Cloud pulled with a bit more force this time.

Thus a tug of war ensued.

With both sides pulling on the sword, Yuffie had a suddenly had a wonderful idea. A wide grin came to her face as she pulled hard and then let go.

Startled, Cloud let go of his grasp on the sword and it went flying through the air. Covering his face with both hands, Cloud watched through narrowly spread fingers as the sword narrowly missed a few people and landed harmlessly on the ground a few yards away.

And right into the path of Cid Highwind.

When he tripped, Vincent had caught him, relieving Cloud and granting him the time to yell at Yuffie. After a few loud sentences, Cloud gave up. He wasn't getting through to her. She just kept smiling and staring past him.

At Cid and Vincent.

Turning around again, Cloud called out to attempt to cast a Cure on Cid, which was rejected. Vincent had convinced Cid to let him heal it without the Cure and they left the Deck. From behind him, Cloud heard:

"That'll do!"

He turned to once again yell at Yuffie. But she wasn't there.

And Red XIII had disappeared as well.

* * *

Anyone think that I need to change up my writing style? What can I do to improve it? All suggestions are appreciated. See you again sometime soon. Hopefully.

~NsBd


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Again! Next chapter up YAY! So sorry it took so long to get up. The last few weeks have been a neverending series of unfourtunate(and busy) events!

~NsDb

* * *

**Be My Valentine Chapter 5**

After Cid's fall on the Command Deck, Vincent had offered to patch him up without Cure and helped him back to his room. When they got to the captain's quarters, Vincent had deposited Cid gently on the edge of the bed and left the room for medical supplies in the same fashion Vincent did all things.

_Silently._

In the time he had alone, Cid went over the day in his head. His head was much clearer now, he could think clearly. And the events of the last few hours replayed in his mind within seconds. How the hell had he gotten into this situation? He'd had a plan, dammit! Cid hadn't been out of his room for all of ten minutes, and somehow he was right back where he started.

He laughed aloud to himself at the situation he managed to get himself into until a small cough to his right stopped his laughter abruptly. Turning his head in that direction allowed him to observe the cloaked figure in front of him holding the supplies he had gone out to get, with an odd look on his face.

'_Or at least whatcha can see of it._'

He hadn't even heard him come in. The door hadn't creaked, and Vincent's shoes hadn't made any noise either. Vincent could have done flips and tap danced and he still wouldn't have made any noise. So fucking _**cool**_.

Vincent deposited his burden next to Cid on the bed and dragged a wooden chair from the corner of the room, positioning it to face him and the bed. Reaching towards his face, Vincent's fingers blurred as he quickly unbuckled the clasps holding his cloak together and threw the large cape on the bed next to Cid. He sat on the wooden chair.

"Your foot please." Vincent gestured for Cid's injured foot and Cid wordlessly complied as Vincent guided his foot onto his lap. Carefully, slender, nimble fingers undid the laces, removed Cid's shoe and sock and slowly rotated his ankle.

Damn, it _**hurt**_.

While Vincent's eyes were on his ankle, Cid's eyes were on Vincent. Cid's eyes swept across Vincent's features, tracing them, and carving the sight into his memory. He might never have the opportunity to see Vincent without his cloak ever again. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity. One that begged to be taken advantage of. Cid's eyes wandered lower toward the clearly well defined chest that was covered so criminally by the black turtleneck Vincent wore.

Cid tore his eyes quickly from the view when he felt his ears redden and begin to heat up. He shifted his gaze to rest on anything except Vincent and focused in on the pile of red fabric next to him. The cape. He wondered what the material would feel like or if it was heavy enough to keep out the cold. Why did Vincent wear the stupid thing in the first place? He looked so much better without it. Cid had half a mind to hide the damn thing just so he could stare at Vincent all day long.

Grabbing a tube of ointment, Vincent squeezed a small amount onto his flesh hand and rubbed it into Cid's ankle, using his claw to hold the leg in place.

Unconsciously, Cid's eyelids fluttered shut and his head inclined slightly as he enjoyed Vincent's attention and the gradual disappearance of the throbbing in his ankle. The contrasting sensations of Vincent's warm flesh hand and his cool metal gauntlet added to the pleasure of the massage.

And then it stopped.

It fucking stopped.

Cid almost groaned at the loss of Vincent's magic fingers. Vincent's warm flesh hand left his ankle and was replaced by the unpleasant sting of a cold ice pack that was tied onto his ankle with some bandages.

"Done." Vincent muttered. "You should rest and keep it elevated for two days. No walking."

"Thanks, Vince." Cid really did appreciate this. "I owe ya one."

"Anytime, Highwind." Vincent said flatly and grabbed his cloak from the bed and whipped on, fingers blurring as he fastened the buckles with inhuman speed.

_Highwind?_

"Cid."

"… ?"

"Call me Cid."

"…" Vincent nodded in favor of replying and awkward silence followed.

"So, uh… nice weather we're having." A poor attempt at small talk and humor to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled. '_Stupid'. _Not that he expected it work anyway. He'd said the first thing that came to his mind and now Cid wished he hadn't said anything at all. Vincent got a weird look on his face. Crimson eyes seemed to stare past him at something behind him briefly. Vincent only nodded awkwardly and left the room without a word, closing the door behind him silently.

* * *

Yuffie had taken the opportunity to sneak away the second Cloud turned his head but she hadn't missed the next scene. Her plan had worked even better than she had hoped. She had worried for a bit when Cloud refused to give her his sword, '_Not that I wouldn't have stolen it later anyway'_, but things always had a way of working out. This just meant that fate _wanted_ Vincent and the old man to be together.

"Vincent and Cid **will** fall in love if it's the last thing I -sorry-_**we**_ do!" Yuffie announced to herself.

'_Yes.'_ Yuffie thought as she dragged Nanaki with her away the Command Deck. _'I'm like fate's ninja-cupid of love.' _

* * *

Cid flopped back on his bed with a loud sigh and closed his eyes. He was no closer to finding out who sent him the trouble making box of chocolates and he had gotten a sprained ankle for his efforts. Might as well do something useful with himself if he was gonna be shacked up in his room for two days. He cast a sidelong glance at the box of chocolates on the dresser to his left.

Who could it be? He crossed Yuffie and Tifa off his mental list right away. Yuffie wasn't even a possibility and Tifa was obviously head over heels for Cloud. That left all the guys. He sincerely doubted it was Barrett or Cloud, who probably liked Tifa anyway. Red XIII was out. That left Vincent and Cid was almost certain it wasn't him. Vincent was definitely still in love with Lucrecia and Cid was sure he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Cid felt an almost sting in his chest at that thought. There was absolutely no possibility of it being someone outside of AVALANCHE.

This left Cid in a hole. He wanted it to be Vincent. There was no denying that he was starting to feel attracted to him. Maybe he should just forget the chocolates. He wasn't any closer to finding out who his secret admirer was, and even if he did…

'_It wouldn't be the person I want to be my Valentine.'_ Cid thought almost sadly. He pushed himself from the bed and limped over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He rummaged around for a few seconds and pulled out a book on planes, drawing paper, and a pencil. Might as well do something productive instead sitting there moping. He placed the items on top of the dresser and picked up the box of chocolates, holding it in his hands for a few seconds before placing it in the drawer and closing it.

'_Stupid thing's just depressing me.'_ Cid limped his way back to the bed and slung himself on to it. He put one pillow under his bad ankle to keep it elevated and propped himself up on the head board with the drawing book on his lap, pencil in hand, and reference book open to the side.

* * *

Thanks for Reading Everyone!! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. My apologies once again for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the hugely, long wait. This chapter is set after Cid's ankle heals from Chapter 5. Sorry I forgot to explain. Even I was waiting for me to update. Anyone else got AP exams? Worst exams ever! This chapter is longer than the others and i wrote it all today! Happy Mother's Day everyone, but especially the moms who read fanfiction! ~NsBd

* * *

**Be My Valentine Chapter 6:**

It was in the quiescence of one early morning in the surrounding forest of Kalm that a large shadow was cast over a spacious clearing on the forest floor. The Highwind landed smoothly, perfectly, living up to the high standards set by its creator and pilot.

Cid Highwind, from his position on the deck focused his senses and awareness on his beloved plane, mind at the ready to take note of any and all fallacies. It was an odd sort of habit he developed since his baby's first flight. He had spent a whole two days away from the wheel, going almost mad with worry. That meant that idiot copilot had to fly his darling while he was incapacitated with his ankle.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, inclining his chin and relaxed, taking in the slow purr of the dying engines and basking in the sunlight streaming in through the Highwind's large windows. It cast a glowing halo around him, illuminating his flaxen hair and highlighting the tone of his skin.

He looked like an angel and this observation was not lost upon the owner of the glowing eyes that watched him from the shadows of the door way secretly. The eyes that watched Cid's muscles ripple and shift under his blue shirt. The eyes that marveled the sharpness of Cid's clear blue eyes as the sun hit them before they fluttered shut. The eyes that gazed hungrily as the defined chin tilted to expose the slim throat that begged to be caressed with tooth and tongue. The eyes that closed and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The members of AVALANCHE stepped off the Highwind and into the cool mountain air of Kalm. Cloud relaxed and breathed in as much as he could before raising his voice to hand out supply assignments to his teammates.

-Yuffie had been assigned to get the materia. She was probably the best one for the job. She had ran off as soon as she received her supply assignment dragging a somber-faced Nanaki with her. She could go get material later, right now she had the most wonderfully wicked idea.

'_To the costume shop.'_ She thought with a gleeful smile on her face.

* * *

Cid had been sent to go get whatever little parts or upgrades he needed for the Highwind. Not that he needed to be told that, having always kept his baby in tip-top shape. After grabbing a few small parts from a mechanics shop, he stopped at a quaint looking tea shop for a few basic necessities.

After exiting the store with his purchases in hand, Cid started walking with all intentions of going back to his ship and enjoying a cup of tea. That is, until he heard a voice calling softly that stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, you there." The voice whispered. Cid ignored the beckon, it was a busy day in the market place, and the voice could be calling for anyone.

"You there with the blue shirt." The voice hissed. Still unconvinced, Cid shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from the little tea shop once again. That is until…

"HEY, BLONDE OLD MAN WITH THE BLUE SHIRT, GOGGLES, AND THE CANCER STICKS! THE ONE THAT PILOTS A PLANE AND SMELLS REALLY BAD! CIIIIIIID!" The voice screeched now, shattering the eardrums of several people in the vicinity. Cid could feel hundreds of eyes on him, staring and making it perfectly clear to him that he was the one being called.

Cid hurried over to the direction the voice came, afraid whoever it was would cause even more of a fuss. Right next to the tea shop in a small alleyway, was a suspicious looking table that held a crystal ball and at it, sat a wrinkly old woman with a shawl covering her head. But more importantly, Cid thought as he stomped over to her, was that that **bitch **hag had no right to call him _old_ of all things.

"What the hell do you want, you hag?" Cid demanded. He was all for being kind to the elderly but not if the elderly were rude old hags who insulted him in front of hundreds of people and kept him from drinking his tea.

"Why hello, sir. Might you like your fortune told?" The hag said in a low, rickety, broken voice. Much unlike the voice that had screamed to him only a few moments ago.

"Not really." Cid replied stiffly and turned to go, but was stopped by an unusually strong grip on his wrist, preventing his leave. "But why not?" She asked. "It's free of charge, and besides, what could it hurt? It looks to me like you _need_ your fortune told." She tugged on his wrist several times to emphasize her point.

It had become clear to Cid at this point that the old hag wasn't going to let go until he got his fortune told. So he sat down in the chair across from her, in front of the crystal ball. The old woman released her tight grip on his wrist and started to move her hands over the crystal ball. Then she started to hum and closed her eyes while Cid just rolled his and crossed his arms, clearly not convinced.

Until the crystal ball started to glow brightly. Cid was a little startled, but did not let it show on his face, there was no need to humor the old hag.

"I see…," She started, "I see confusion and difficulties in your love life. But, I see resolution in your strife. A love-filled future for you, I do see. But you must head to your ship immediately. Head there and wait for this step is dire, the first to come after you, is thy true secret admirer."

Cid stared a bit numbly at the old woman. She cracked open one eye and peered at him cautiously. "Well, you heard me." She said. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Cid stood and left hurrying to the Highwind, feeling stupid, but maybe a little hopeful. Though he did not notice that the table and the old fortune teller he had just left seconds ago, was not there anymore.

* * *

Vincent Valentine had left the Highwind and the other members of AVALANCHE to gather polish for his claw and supplies for his guns. It was a busy day in the marketplace of Kalm and even in the early morning, the streets were crowded with eager shoppers and tourists. Vincent was notibly uncomfortable with large crowds of people. Even in a group of misfits like AVALANCHE, he stuck out like a sore thumb. _'Our even a sharp, golden one._' He thought wryly as he took the back alleys through the town, hoping to avoid the crowds of people.

He was passing through an alleyway on the way to the weapons shop when he felt someone tug at his cloak. Spinning swiftly, while whipping out his gun fro its holster on his hip, Vincent readied himself to shoot a hole through the head of whoever had the audacity t-

"Might you like your fortune told, sir?" It was just an elderly woman, and Vincent had the decency to flush with embarrassment. He had been about to shoot a sweet old lady. Vincent stammered out a quick apology.

"Think nothing of it. Happens all the time." She waved off his apologies while leading him by his cloak to a clothed table in the middle of the alley. "You can make it up to me by having your fortune told, free of charge. How's that sound?" She asked this while already pushing Vincent into a chair at the table; he hardly needed to have answered. She sat across from him at the table, an overly garnished crystal ball separating them.

The old woman closed her eyes and raised her hands, humming as the crystal ball started to glow. Vincent sat, respectably silent as the fortune teller began her litany. "I see…" she said. "… great misfortune in thy past. Tis noble for thee, to start anew. This old woman is sure, that this new love will last. For you need it, the both of you. Hark and go to the pretty ship of the sky. There, thy blonde lover waits with love-filled eyes."

The old woman cracked open a single eye that came to rest on Vincent. "Well..." she said. "Ya gonna go get him or what? Cause you gotta leave right **now**." Vincent stood and thanked the old woman for her service before leaving the alley and heading for the Highwind.

But not before going to the weapons shop. The old woman was nice enough, but that didn't mean he believed her. She had _rhymed_ her fortune, for Gaia's sake. It was clearly all smoke and mirrors, one could not really tell the future. She had probably told that same fortune to a dozen of her customers. And Vincent refused to be that poor desperate sap that fell for it. He did not notice, however, that the old woman and her crystal ball were no longer there.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi was not a happy camper. She was tired of Kalm. Everyone there was a dumba$$. Like they had never seen a fortune teller before.

Instead of getting her precious materia, she had taken a detour to the costume shop, with Nanaki of course. She'd bought her costume and dragged Nanaki with her to the empty ladies room at the back of the store and locked the door, so he could facilitate her game of dressup.

A young, beautiful ninja had walked into the store, and an ugly old fortune teller had walked out. This was going to be the most fun she had ever had. She set up at the entrance of an alleyway next to the tea shop that Cid was most likely going to visit, and forced Nanaki under the table so he could light up the fake crystal ball with his tail.

By the time the old man had gotten out of the tea shop, the table had almost been burned to the ground twice by Nanaki and Yuffie had told dozens of fortunes. In fact, she was still with some _bozo _when she had spotted the old man. Some idiot who had come crying to her about his fear of abandonment and just wouldn't _leave_. He had been kicked (quite literally)out of her chair the second the old man came out into the open.

Getting the old man into her chair had been harder than Yuffie would have liked, but when she had him right where she wanted him, she was determined to make her fortune believable. Yuffie closed her eyes and made all appropriate fortune telling noises and gestures, nudging Nanaki under the table with her foot to get the special effects going and told the rhyme she had prepared in an old lady voice.

As soon as the old man left, Yuffie took off to the gun store with Nanaki in tow, while a hundred eyes watched her speed away, clearly amazed at the speed of the supposed old woman.

Vincent hadn't been nearly as hard but probably way more skeptical. Again, the same idiot with his fear of abandonment had somehow found her in a different alley by the weapons shop. She flashed her conformer around a few times with a grin filled with bloodlust and the man ran away.

Spotting Vincent, she grabbed his attention by grabbing his cloak. Couldn't say she wasn't afraid for her life when he pulled his gun on her, but the apologetic attitude that followed was played to her advantage. After Vincent left, Yuffie grabbed Nanaki and ran into the woods, towards the Highwind, removing her wig and scrubbing at her makeup as she went.

After all that she had went through, she wanted to see Cid and Vincent fall in love and then everyone would thank her for her interference, even Nanaki. As the Highwind came into view, Yuffie boarded and found a nice hiding spot for a quick catnap before her moment of triumph.

* * *

Cid had arrived to his beloved plane and instead of heading straight to his room , as per usual, he found a place to sit by the entrance and wait to see if the old hag's fortune came true. He'd waited for about fifteen minutes with no visiters before hearing footsteps approach the plane. This was it he thought almost excitedly. The expression on his face changed when he saw who walked on to the plane. It was…

* * *

Vincent Valentine had eventually returned to the Highwind after his meeting with the old fortune teller. But he didn't really believe her, did he? As he approached the Highwind, he steeled himself, determined not to get his hopes up. He hadn't really put any faith in the old woman's fortune, but still it never hurt to try. This was it, he thought as he stepped onto the ship. The expression on his normally stoic face changed, however, when he saw…

* * *

AHHHH! Super double cliffhanger technique. Highfive! Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay. Don't worry cause I have already started the next chapter. Please ignore what the sign next to my zoo cage says, you are very much allowed to feed the authoress. With reviews, of course! Questions? Concerns? Worries? Just Ask! See you next time! ~NsBd


	7. Chapter 7

So, uh, sorry it took so long. I had some really confusing summer reading to do. Anyone else forced to read 'A room of one's own' by Virginia Woolf. But that's what Sparknotes is for. Anywhooooo, still super sorry about time. Read, enjoy,and review lots, cause this is the final chapter for this story. My first fanfiction is finally complete!**

* * *

******

Be My Valentine Chapter 7: Final Chapter

Cloud

The door to the Captain's quarters slammed shut violently. Several hanging photos of various planes and schematics shook, nearly dislodged from their places on the walls. The bed creaked and its frame groaned as the body of the captain was flung onto it and his face buried into the closest pillow.

Cid Highwind, after waiting anxiously, after actually foolishly believing that old hag's words. None other than Cloud Strife, hero of the world, supreme leader of AVALANCHE, and resident spiky haired angst muffin, had walked in after him.

And according to the old lady's fortune, that angst muffin was his secret admirer. The same that had sent him that box of chocolates he'd found on his bed on that Valentine's Day.

Cid turned his head and stared intently at his dresser, in which the box of chocolates was stored, out of sight, but never out of mind. Not since their arrival. But it couldn't be Cloud right? That was impossible.

But Cid could remember the old hag's words very clearly. _'__I see confusion and difficulties in your love life. But, I see resolution in your strife. A love-filled future for you, I do see. But you must head to your ship immediately. Head there and wait for this step is dire, the first to come after you, is thy true secret admirer.'_

'_Resolution in __**Strife**__ huh?'_ Did that mean that the old hag's fortune was coming true?

Cid slid off the bed and walked towards his dresser, heart thumping wildly and clenching painfully ever so often. A phantom pain. Approaching his dresser, he opened the bottom drawer and removed the box of chocolates from its dark confines. He walked to the other side of the room and held the box in his hand, arm held out in front of him.

Rejection.

To put a name to a feeling. A skewed sense of rejection. Ridiculous, and completely unwarranted in Cid's mind. It wasn't as if he'd confessed his own new and tentative feelings, or even been given any in return. Cloud was his secret admirer, not …_him_.

He couldn't let this happen. He didn't like Cloud that way. But what could he do? He certainly wasn't going to stay holed up in his room and cry about it. Just ignore it? No, he'd have to do something. Maybe now, instead of waiting around like a goddamn schoolgirl, it was time to take action. And Cid Highwind was nothing, if not a man of action.

But what and how? How could he actively take steps to pursue Vincent, when he had someone chasing after him himself? And it was back to the drawing board.

Well, one thing he knew for sure. He wouldn't, couldn't accept Cloud as his secret admirer.

With that final thought, Cid released his unconsciously white-knuckled grip on the box of chocolates and let it fall. He spun on his heel, flipping the light switch off as he walked past, and settled back into bed for a short nap, eerily exhausted for such a time of day. As he slept, the box of chocolates remained in the same place he had let it fall.

_**In the small blue trashcan in the corner of the room.**_

* * *

Cloud Strife boarded the Highwind with a number of packages in hand. He had enjoyed his day, after he'd finally wrenched Tifa from his arm, of course. Cloud shuddered at the thought of the bartender's unnaturally large chest pushing against him and suffocating him to death. Not a great way to die.

Coming onto the deck, Cloud dropped his heavy packages on the floor by a wall; turned, and sunk to the cool floor to relax for a while. A large silhouette appeared in the doorway leading onto the infamous 'Highwind'.

The noon sun shined brightly behind the statuesque figure, shadowing any physical features. Cloud curled a single hand around the hilt of his Buster Sword, not yet drawing. Instinctively tensed for possible combat. As the figure stepped forward and a familiar face came into view, Cloud forced his fingers drop from the hilt of his sword.

Vincent

It was only Vincent

As Vincent made his way past Cloud, they exchanged a single nod of acknowledgement. Neither was in the mood for idle conversation. And neither of them ever were.

Soon Vincent was out of sight, to his room no doubt. Cloud let his head rest back against the wall with a soft thud. He closed his eyes and tried to force his bunched muscles to relax. It was never an easy feat. Just another wonderful, lasting effect of SOLDIER training.

* * *

Nanaki's eyes fluttered open as his wolfish ears heard the patter of footsteps approaching. He stood and stretched with feline-like flexibility while avoiding falling from the intricate network of pipes. Yuffie had chosen their hiding place.

Near the ceiling of the Highwind, by the entrance, a cat-thing and a ninja had slept dangling from the entangled tubing that ran across the airship. Gathering more awareness, Nanaki peered down between the pipes in time to see Cid enter the Highwind, then Cloud after him, and Vincent after him.

Nanaki watched with every passing moment. No words were exchanged, but that did nothing to quell the growing sense of dread he felt quickly forming.

He turned his head towards the peacefully sleeping form that was Yuffie and nudged her carefully. She woke with a jolt and almost fell from their hiding spot among the pipes. She stared at him blearily, eyes blinking and probably not completely awake, questioning.

Nanaki leaned his muzzle forward, next to Yuffie's ear and whispered quickly. He then scampered backwards, to avoid the oncoming storm of rage that was Yuffie Kisaragi.

Meanwhile outside the Highwind, the ground started to move violently. The poor citizens of Kalm scattered, ran, and ducked for shelter. Screams roses through the air as entire buildings collapsed and homes burned to the ground.

At the Highwind

"That's it!"

"But-"

Quickened footsteps sounded as they descended on the metallic floors of the Highwind.

"No. They are going to be together today!"

"And just how are you going to do that?"

Yuffie stopped in her determined stride, almost causing Nanaki to run into her. She turned only her head towards him. A large grin spread over her face, her eyes narrowed sickeningly and marred her usual girlish features.

"First," she started in a dangerously calm voice. "WE're going to _**kill **_Cloud Strife."

Nanaki didn't even skip a beat. "That won't work, Yuffie. I don't even think it's possible to kill Cloud. How are YOU going to kill him?"

"Any way you want. Poison him, drown him, bash him on the head. Got any chloroform? I don't care how we kill him. But we will kill him, and soon."_(Quote from Cruella Devil that I altered)_Yuffie exclaimed while the evil glint in her eye twinkled.

"That won't work, Yuffie." Nanaki sighed, and repeated his earlier statement.

Yuffie dropped the evil expression on her face and opted for pouting instead.

"Fine then. You just love to ruin all my fun." Nanaki sighed once again. Of course murder of all things would be on Yuffie's list of fun things to do. That and extreme match making.

"I think I have another idea though." Yuffie said, a bit more calmly. "And this one's sure to work."

She didn't waste time elaborating and raced down the corridor, leaving Nanaki to run after her. They both headed in the direction of Yuffie's room. Nanaki surveyed the room. It was messy, to put it lightly. The floor was nowhere to be seen, littered in an array of objects that Nanaki was more than sure didn't really belong to Yuffie.

"What is that?" Yuffie had pulled a large and rather dusty book from the dark confines of her closet.

"This is a book of ancient Wutaiian spells and potions." Yuffie explained, using a rather obnoxious 'spooky voice'. "It was given to me by my grandmother just before she died, many years ago."

"Something tells me you stole it."

Yuffie shrugged, "Believe me if you want."

"And what's this book supposed to do?"

"There's a love potion in here I've been waiting to try out. And now's the perfect opportunity." She rubbed her hands together anxiously and made odd squealing noises. Yuffie opened the book and thumbed to a dog eared page entitled Love Potions for the Lost and Clueless.

She ran her fingers over the words, reading quickly, her growing excitement evident in her hungry grin. Suddenly, she picked up the book, slammed it shut, and walked out of the room humming all the way.

Towards the kitchen

There had been no need for secrecy or privacy when they had entered. The crew members who inhabited the kitchens at the time had seen the pure glee on Yuffie's face and decided to clear out rather quickly.

Yuffie laid her book on the stainless steel countertop of the Highwind's kitchen and opened it again to the previous page. Scanning over it quickly, she scrambled for the ingredients described to her on the page, leaving the Highwind's usually immaculate kitchens in a complete mess.

Nanaki watched from afar as Yuffie collected the strangest combination of ingredients and threw them into a bowl and mixed quickly. She blew into the bowl and started singing a very odd song about faeries.

_Faeries away, fetch me that flower. Up and Down, up and down. I will lead them Up and Down.(A/N: XD Cookies for anyone who recognizes this song and can tell me where it comes from!)_

Weird, Nanaki thought, very, very weird. A flower with a long stem grew from the bowl, Yuffie snatched it from the bowl and ran off somewhere, with Nanaki right behind her.

* * *

When Cid had awoken from his daytime nap, it was already the afternoon. He felt refreshed but that did nothing to ease him about his current problems. Cid Highwind was not a feelings man, and he certainly never thought things through when it came to feelings. If he was mad because of something, he beat the hell out of it. If he was sad because of something or someone, he beat the hell out of that too.

And if he had a crush on someone? Well, he wasn't exactly sure, this was a first for him. He wasn't sure he wanted to beat the hell out of Vincent. No, he thought with a small blush, there were much better things he wanted to do with Vincent.

Still, it wasn't at all like him to sit by and worry when he had a problem, and anyone who knew him could tell you the same. So why _was_ he just sitting there? In those few moments, a resolution was made. Leaving his flight jacket, gloves, and his trademark jacket behind, Cid slammed the door of his room shut behind him and strode through the corridors of his airship, a set destination in mind.

His previously quick strides slowed slightly seconds after he departed. He was nearing his destination, a specific area of the ship even the crew made sure to stay away from. As he walked down the final hallway, knowing what he was looking for was at the end of the hallway, his resolve started to crumble.

Even as a shaky hand marked with light scarring curled into a fist, rising to knock on the metal door, pale from being encased in a leather glove. Even as a tall pale figure answered, crimson eyes flashing with visible shock for only a millisecond before the beautiful face dropped into its usual stoic expression.

Even as this happened, his mind screamed at him, questioning his actions and his intelligence. Cid Highwind could count the number of times he had wanted to run away from a situation on one hand, and this was quickly turning into one of those times.

Even if he wanted to, his body wouldn't let him. He felt an odd sense of detachment, watching himself in slow-motion, a captive audience no longer in control of his actions. Watching, but not really hearing Vincent's question when he failed to explain his reason for being there quickly enough or even greet him as per usual.

Watching thin, pale lips form words he couldn't hear over the blood rushing in his ears, over his heart pounding, or his mind still screeching. Watching himself stand on tip-toes, cup Vincent's smooth cheeks in his own rough hands, and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He could feel the slight flinch of surprise coming from Vincent. He could feel an odd sense of cold run through him when Vincent didn't respond. Cid broke the kiss, lowering himself back to his normal height, feeling overshadowed by Vincent's presence.

Once again, as much as he wanted to bolt back to his own room and never come out, he stood rooted on the spot. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, he waited for something. Yelling, punching, questions, disgust. Something. He fully expected to feel Vincent's claw run him through, transforming into Chaos in his anger.

But there was nothing. A long stretch of silence before he felt a warm hand cup his chin, forcing his head up and eyes open, where those same thin lips landed on his, as softly as a butterfly would land on a flower. Drinking from him in just the same way.

Strong arms circled around him as they pulled him into the darkness of Vincent's room. Two figures not to be seen again until morning. Tired but happy all the same. The happiest they had ever been in their entire lives.

* * *

Yuffie made her way to the gloomy corridor that held Vincent's room, flower in hand. She felt positively giddy. Soon her hard work would pay off as soon as one of those two knuckle-heads got a dose of her love-potion.

Rounding the corner, she glanced about before smirking, and disappearing behind the corner once again, running into a panting Nanaki.

"Wha…?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

This was perfect; Yuffie thought gleefully, Cid was standing right at Vincent's door. She could hit them both with one shot. Like stealing two powerful materia from the same person. A double win situation.

But as Yuffie watched on, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike, a frown came to her face, and she dropped her hand. Nanaki watched too, with a different sort of reaction.

Just as he had guessed, he thought, nodding as he watched Vincent pull Cid into his room, the whole situation could solve itself without fortunetellers or love potions of any kind. He was happy for his friends and fellow teammates.

When the scene had ended, Yuffie sighed and turned on her heel, walking back the direction she had came, leaving Nanaki to stride beside her.

"Where are you going Yuffie?" She seemed disappointed, Nanaki thought. But as she turned to answer his question, he wasn't so sure she was very upset at all.

"I'm going to find Cloud," she said, white teeth gleaming in a feral smile. "I put a lot of work into this potion. _Someone_ is going to test it out for me."

And Nanaki sighed.

* * *

Kay, so that was the last chapter. And sorry, I realized that I jumped around this story alot with mood, time, and character POV. So sorry if it sucks. And also sorry that I didn't write a lemon. I would write one if I didn't pass out from bloodloss through the nose after the first two sentences. But, ya know.

Read and Review

~NsDb


End file.
